


Youthful Debauchery

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita finds himself the substitute teacher of a high school class one day. He tries to make the best out of it, but there is this one kid who just won't behave. Turns out that very same student has spent all class imagining all the ways he could bend Reita over his desk and fuck his brains out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Disclaimer: I know this is tagged as a high school AU and thus you would think this should be tagged with underage sex, but Aoi is above 18 in this fic. At the end of the final year of high school in Japan, almost all students have turned 18, and Aoi's birthday is the 20th of January, so you do the math.

Reita stared at the door, sighing heavily. The screams from the classroom could be heard even in the hallway, and he already knew this was going to be a long 90 minutes. He hated substituting. High schoolers seemed to be of the opinion that only their assigned teachers held any kind of authority. They loved messing around whenever they had the opportunity, and they saw substitute teachers as an excuse to behave like baboons.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to act confident as he strode up to the desk, placing his bag down on the surface and looking out over the class, almost having to shout to be heard above the chatter. “Good morning, class.”

To his great relief, most of the students quieted down, turning their heads towards him and greeting him back. “My name is Reita, and I will be your substitute today. As you may have heard, Yamada is sick, out with the flu. He told me that you guys were busy working on your written assignments, is that right?” A tired 'yes' echoed back from the class. “Then get to it.”

Reita smiled when most of them reached into their backpacks and pulled out notebooks or laptops, continuing where they had left off with their work. Only one guy defied him, leaned back in his chair and watching Reita with an impish grin. He hadn't moved since Reita had entered, and Reita looked straight at him, surprised when the guy didn't even flinch. “You there. What's your name?”

“Aoi, sensei,” replied the student, still lounged in his chair and making no move to pick up his work.

“Why aren't you taking out your books, Aoi?” The class clown. Reita could tell from the moment he spoke that this boy was one of those guys, the ones who didn't take their work seriously and were cruising through school on barely passed tests only to get the mandatory paper you needed for a job. Reita hated him already.

“That would be a little hard, sensei, seeing as I didn't bring any.” Aoi's smirk was beginning to irritate him.

“Then what have you been writing on in the previous classes?”

“My laptop.”

“Take it out and start working.”

“But right now I'm busy enjoying the view, sensei.”

Reita arched an eyebrow, deciding to humour him. “What view?”

Aoi's smirk widened. “Why, sensei, you getting all flustered and red is quite an entertaining sight.”

Reita was about to tell him to go see the headmaster when Aoi leaned to the side and took out his laptop, opening it and turning his attention towards the screen. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Reita sat down in the chair and pulled out his own computer, glad to have some paid time to grade a few papers.

The class wasn't horrible, and it paled in comparison with some of the horrors Reita had seen in his, however fresh, career as a teacher. He had been met with classrooms where students were dancing on desks, refusing to get down until Reita promised he would let them leave early, classes that decided paper plane throwing was a better pastime than paying attention to his lessons, classes where none of the students did what they were told and blatantly disrespected him.

But Aoi was beginning to get on Reita's nerves.

Everyone else was behaving perfectly. They were working in silence, pens scribbling in notebooks or fingers clacking across keyboards. But Aoi seemed intent on frustrating Reita. First, he had complained about the task itself, demanding to know why he was required to write what he deemed pointless and boring essays. Then he had been openly browsing porn when Reita walked through the class to make sure nobody was slacking, not even bothering to close the tab when Reita called him out, stating that he found inspiration in vulgarity.

By the time the clock was nearing twelve, Reita was sure he was more impatient than the entire class combined. He didn't even bother to wait the last three minutes, telling them to tidy up and leave for their lunch break. The class didn't seem to mind, and they were all out of the room before two minutes had passed. All but one.

“Aoi.” Reita sighed heavily and shook his head. The class was over, no point in being strict now. “Aren't you going to go eat?”

Aoi stood up from his chair and closed his laptop, making his way towards the front of the class. “I'm not hungry.”

“But I am. So will you please pack your bag and leave so I can lock the door and go eat my lunch?”

“You seemed really frustrated all class, sensei. Are you sure you're all right?”

“And whose fault was that?” Reita was packing his bag now, closing his laptop and stuffing it back inside. “Are you always this rude to your teachers, or is it because I'm a substitute?”

When Reita turned around, he yelped at how close Aoi had gotten. He was standing in front of him, hands in his pockets, a devious grin on his lips, and Reita instinctively took a step back. “It's not often the substitutes are this young. And cute.”

“I'm flattered, really, but if you're trying to flirt your way to a better grade, you are aware I'll send the papers in to Yamada when you finish, right?” Reita really wouldn't be surprised if Aoi was the type to sleep with his teachers for better marks. He seemed to fit the bill.

Aoi laughed, grabbing Reita's tie and pulling him closer, close enough that Reita could feel Aoi's breath on his face, and he was sure he was going cross-eyed. “This has nothing to do with grades.” And then his mouth was on Reita's, lips nipping at his with bruising force as he pulled Reita closer by the grip on his tie.

This wasn't happening. Reita wasn't getting hit on by a student. He wasn't being kissed so voraciously that his mind was going hazy, forgetting that this kid was only eighteen and that he could lose his job over this. And he definitely wasn't pulling Aoi closer, hands fisted in his shirt in a desperate grip as he opened his mouth to allow Aoi's tongue to push past his lips.

Aoi pulled away with a smirk, giving Reita's chest a light shove in the direction of his desk. “Why, sensei, you're not even trying to stop me. Isn't this unethical?” Despite his nonchalant teasing, Aoi was hurriedly making his way to the door, locking it before he returned.

Reita was leaning on his desk, panting softly, eyes wide with disbelief at what was happening, even when Aoi started unfastening his belt, pulling the black trousers of the school uniform down his skinny legs and kicking them off completely, his boxers following seconds after. “You said you were hungry, sensei?” Aoi's voice had dropped to a deep tone, and he hopped up on the desk, leaning back on his arms and spreading his legs lewdly. “Dig in.”

Kneeling on the floor in front of Aoi, Reita licked his lips at the sight of Aoi's cock. A teenager really shouldn't be so hung. His dick was beautiful, long and thick, slightly curved, and steadily hardening. When Reita looked up and met Aoi's gaze, heavy with desire and impatience, Reita had a brief moment of clarity where he remembered that he was supposed to be the adult here. Despite Aoi's confidence, Reita was likely much more experienced than him, and it was time Reita showed him that he wasn't the only one who knew a trick or two.

Aoi sighed when Reita's tongue stroked his cock slowly, base to tip and back down again, stopping briefly to wiggle the tip under its head. A few more licks and Reita's hand closed around the base, steering Aoi's cock to his lips, looking up to smirk at Aoi before he took the head in his mouth.

“Fuck yeah, sensei,” Aoi slurred, throwing his head back and moaning as Reita's wet mouth encased his dick, lips sliding down the shaft until they met his hand, before he started pulling back up. “Oh, you're taking me deep. This is why I only fuck guys at least five years older than me. My fellow students lack the,” he clucked his tongue and rolled his hips, “experience.”

Reita moaned and started going down on him again. No wonder teenagers had trouble taking Aoi all the way. Even Reita's throat was convulsing when he was all the way down, and he had sucked his fair share of cocks in his life. Aoi was big, and Reita was suckling and slurping around his dick, wanting to taste more of him and drive him crazy with desire.

“Oh, fuck,” Aoi groaned, shifting his weight over to his left hand so he could tangle the other one in Reita's hair, gripping the strands and pushing him down, starting to bob Reita's head on his dick. “I never imagined sensei would be such a slut. You like the taste of my cock?” A sluggish moan from Reita was all the confirmation he needed. “Then keep slobbering all over it, make a mess of yourself as you choke on my cock.”

Reita closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, letting Aoi set the pace. Aoi was fucking his face, pulling his head down to meet his hips, and Reita was letting him, rubbing himself through his jeans while he used his tongue to urge Aoi on. It didn't take long before Aoi was coming, pulling Reita's head back enough for him to comfortably swallow as Aoi filled his mouth with spurt after spurt of salty cum.

Aoi was still panting in the aftermath of his orgasm when Reita got up, licking some of Aoi's semen mixed with his own drool off his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. “Didn't take you long. Am I just that good, or do today's youth have less stamina than back in my day?”

“Cheeky.” Aoi opened his eyes and smirked at Reita, getting up and walking behind him, placing a hand on Reita's back and pushing him forwards, easily bending him over his desk. “Let's see if you can keep that up with my dick in your ass, sensei.”

Reita wiggled a little forwards, settling comfortably on his forearms and looking over his shoulder at Aoi. “Think you can come twice within an hour?”

“Gladly.” Aoi was reaching for the front of Reita's jeans, undoing the belt and sliding his trousers down to pool at his ankles. He groped Reita through the thin material of his boxers, squeezing the outline of his dick and feeling it twitch beneath his hand, warm and hard. He pulled the underwear down as well, letting Reita get one foot out of the garments so he could spread his legs, arching his back and presenting his ass to Aoi.

Aoi reached for his trousers, taking out the condom and lube he had stuck in his pockets earlier in case Reita would take the bait. He ripped the wrapper and rolled the condom over his dick, tearing the packet of lube and pouring it over his fingers. “What a nice ass, sensei.” He cupped one of Reita's buttocks and squeezed the soft flesh in his palm, making Reita moan. “I can't wait to feel what it's like to be inside.”

A slick finger circled the puckered opening of Reita's anus, prodding the rim teasingly until Reita was pushing back, eager for more. Aoi pushed the digit inside, thrusting it in and out for a minute before he added a second, and then a third when Reita didn't flinch, accepting Aoi's fingers as if it was nothing. “You're so loose, stretching around my knuckles like a wanton whore. You bend over a lot, sensei?”

“Only for smooth-talking bastards with nice, big cocks.”

“There must be a lot of people like me around, then,” Aoi retorted, crooking his fingers and rubbing Reita's prostate, drawing a gasp from him. He pressed the pads of his fingers against that spot for a few seconds, making Reita mewl and buck his hips, before pulling them out with a smirk. He grabbed his cock and positioned it against Reita's hole, pushing inside and thrusting shallowly.

If Aoi had felt good to suck, being fucked by him was absolutely amazing. Reita was moaning as Aoi's thrusts gradually went deeper, until he could feel Aoi's balls against his ass as Aoi buried himself to the hilt, filling Reita and making him gasp with need. “Oh fuck, you feel so good. Fuck me hard.”

“With pleasure, sensei.” Aoi grabbed Reita's hips, pulling out slowly until only the head was still inside Reita, admiring the sight of his entire cock sliding into someone so easily as he rocked his hips forward. His thrusts were hard and fast, and sweat was forming on Aoi's back, dampening his shirt as he fucked Reita into the desk. “Fucking take it, sensei. Let me hear you moan for my cock.”

Reita was leaning forward, resting his head on his arms as he rocked his hips, his eyes closed as he gasped and panted wantonly. Then Aoi's hand was back in his hair, yanking his head back and pulling him back to meet his thrusts, and Reita was moaning, gripping the edge of the desk in a desperate attempt to cling to something.

Aoi was no better off himself, fingers digging into Reita's hips with bruising force as he slammed into him, closing his eyes and focusing on Reita's moans and the sound of his balls slapping against skin. It wasn't long before he was teetering dangerously on the edge, furrowing his brows as he concentrated on not coming. The hand that wasn't buried in Reita's hair slipped down to grip his dick, jerking him so hard his wrist hurt from the strain, still pulling Reita back as he laid into him.

They stayed like that for a while, bucking into each other and panting hard as Aoi worked Reita's dick, and then they were coming, Aoi pulled over the edge by Reita clenching around his cock. They were shuddering and occasionally gasping as they caught their breath, Reita slumped over the desk and Aoi draped over his back, still thrusting slowly until his dick slipped out, flaccid and spent.

Aoi threw the condom in the bin, hiding it under some papers and hoping nobody would be nosy enough to poke around in the trash. When he came back, Reita was wiping the desk with a couple of paper towels, still naked from the waist down. “Who would have thought the meek and slightly timid substitute teacher would be such a whore?”

“You can't tell anyone about this.” Reita threw the towels away and gave Aoi a stern look. “I could seriously lose my job.”

“It's a bit late to be worrying about that now, sensei.” Aoi pulled his trousers back on, smirking as he fastened the belt.

“You can't tell anyone.” Reita repeated, sounding slightly panicked, and Aoi laughed.

“Relax, I won't tell anybody.” Aoi grabbed Reita's ass, pulling him flush against his body and kissing him messily, lazy yet passionate. “As long as you give me your number.”

“You can get it when you come to my house after school.”

Aoi laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Why, sensei, are you giving me detention?”

Reita returned the grin. “We need to work on that stamina if you want to have any energy for your exams.”

Aoi slipped a thigh between Reita's legs, his voice dripping with seduction. “I hope Yamada-sensei is sick for at least a week.”

And for once, Reita thought as he kissed Aoi again, so did he.


End file.
